


I wanna grow something wild and unruly.

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Destruction, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill a prompt to the Dixie Chick's lyric <i>I wanna grow something wild and unruly</i> for Demeter and Kore/Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna grow something wild and unruly.

The bricks were crumbling like pastry as the vines wound up to pull them down and Kore laughed and leaned on her mother,

"Maybe some hibiscus for color?"

Her mother joined in the laughter as red flowers bloomed atop the barely standing factory, "Let it grow."

Kore hugged her mother with laughter full of wild, true life, tomorrow someone will wonder what happened to that old weapons factory, for now a mother and daughter are letting life be free.


End file.
